A Cherry Blossom's Life
by Angelkeznie
Summary: I am who I am.No one can change me.Until he came into my life.Syaoran Li.All of them.What is there reason for being here?Only time will tell.I am what you would say,different,or strange. I am, CardCaptor Sakura
1. Chapter 1 Just the beginning

Me: This is my new story,and believe me it is sad,happy,romantic,tragic,mystery,drama,friendship. You will like it.

Taylor,Miley: It's just so sad in the end!

Justin:Let's just get in with it!

All :Ok,OK

Disclamer:I don't own CardCaptor Sakura Clamp does!

* * *

><p>A Cherry Blossom's Life<p>

_I was young..._

_This is my life as for others..._

-Sakura Avalon Moon Li

Chapter 1

Just the beginning...

(Sakura's pov)

Hello my name is Sakura Moon Avalon,I am in the 4th grade. I have emerald jade green eyes,and honey hair. My best friend is Madison Daidouji,she has dark purple hair and violet eyes.

Right now I'm walking down to my basement,'cause my dad ,Aiden Avalon,need a book . So I'm being a good daughter and going to get it for him. As I was looking offer them I saw a strange book,so I took it off of the shelf and looked offer it.

It had a lock on it,I'm trying to open it. The lock broke. I opened the book. I picked up one."Cards,The Windy?"I said confused. Then all of a sudden all the other cards flew out in different directions. I dropped the book,I was scared out of my mind. Then a little yellow thing can out of the now opened book. "Hi Hi! I'm Cerberus guardian of the seal!"It said. "Soo, were are the cards?"The thing that calls it self Cerberus said.

"They all flew away." I said scared. It blinked. "What! If those cards are released on the world disaster will fall on it!" Cerberus screamed. "Now that you have released the Clow Cards it's up to you to seal them as a card captor. By the way what's your name kid?" Cerberus said. "It's Sakura Avalon." I said ."OK! You can call me Kero,"Kero said.

-my room-

We know were in my room then all of a sudden a strong gust of wind came into my room.

"What is that?"I asked while yelling. "It's a Clow Card!" Kero yelled. I looked out my window,and there was a **giant** bird up in the air!

Then before I knew it I was in line rollerblading down the street."There it is! It's the Fly!"Kero said. "Sonic Wave!"Someone yelled. It hit the Fly Card. Oh and I forget to tell you,Kero gave me the sealing wand back at my house and right now it's in my hand ready to battle.

Then I saw her. Her hair was waving in the wind, She was standing on top of a building,in front of the moon. She looked beautiful. "Capture it now and I'll give you the card!"The girl said. I nodded.

"Fly card return to your power conform! Fly Card!"I yelled. The Big bird turned into a card a went to the girl. She jumped form the high building and landed in front of me on her feet! I now her features. She had pumpkin orange eyes,purple hair,a dark blue tank, dark brown cargo pants,medtl golden bands on her arms,black and blue boots,and two swords put together,oh and a purple belt.

"Here is the Fly Card. By the way what's your name?" The girl said. "Uh,Sakura Avalon,and your?"I said.'Who is this girl' "Kate Ishida,your a very interesting girl Avalon,and I don't want the cards all I want is friends,the music,and a pack."The girl now known as Kate said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by 'the music''?"I asked. "You welcome just have to wait and see. But your life ahead I can not see clearly,but your past I can see. Just be careful." She said.'No,she knows my past! This is not good!' I thought. Kate turned around ready to leave Kero and I.

"Ishida,will I ever see you again?"I asked her. She sighed."Please call me Kate. Yes we will ." She said looking offer her shoulder and smiled at Kero and me. "Then why are you here."Kero said confused.

"Thank of it,and you will find the answer."She said to Kero. She just walked away into the night and disappeared in a flash. "Who is that girl,and what is she?"Kero said or asked. "I don't know."I said back.

(Madison's pov)

I smiled. I had got some video of Sakura and Kate. Oh my,I haven't told you my name,well it is Madison Daidouji. How I know Kate is that she is my cousin,and Sakura is my best friend. "Good job Sakura,Kate. Just wait Cerberus I know Clow Reed as well." I said. I put everything I had out away.

"Good night Daddy,I hope everything in Base City is ok,you to mom,Mike-nii-chan you to,Good night."I said was I turned out the lights.

(Sakura's pov)

I kissed my dad's cheek and hugged my big brother. "Night Kijuu." Tori said. "Sakura no Kijuu!" I said as I stomped on his foot. He just closed his eyes in pain. "Night dad." I said running up stairs.

When I got up there Kero looked like he was thinking very hard. "What are you thing about?"I asked him."That girl,Kate,she had a magical aura,and a very strong one at that. If you had looked at her she looked like she had no emotion,expect for the smile.."He said.

"Your right but we can think about that tomorrow."I said as I got in bed. Kero found a nice pillow to sleep on."Good night."I said."Good night."Kero said back. As I lay in bed I was thinking,'Rini I wish you were here.' Then I went to sleep.

`The next morning`

I got up and got dressed in my school uniform,and fixed my hair. Kero was still sleeping so I left a note for him.

To Kero,

Do not leave this room. There are video games,and TV,and also some books for you to read. And don't let anyone see you!

Card Captor,

Sakura

I walked down stairs. Dad had made some breakfast,eggs,and some bacon. "Good morning dad!" I said,I was in a happy mode today! "I think America could hear you coming down the stairs,Kijuu."Tori said with a smirk. "Sakura no Kijuu!" I yelled at him and stomped his foot like last night.

I ate breakfast,and got my skates on. I was skating fast,it was sakura blossom season. All the sakura blossoms were fly in the wind. Tori and Julian went before me so they are already at school.

I got to school a few minutes laster. I put on my school shoes at went to class. "Hi Sakura."Madison my best friend said. "Hi!" I said to her. Mr. Trada can into the room. "Okay class settle down."He said calmly. All the class took their seats and settled down.

"Okay class today we have a new student with us. Her name is Katy Ishdia." He said. 'Is that girl from last nights little sister?' I asked my self. "Come on in."The teacher said. I looked at the door.

The new girl walked in. It was her from last night! "You can just call me Kate."She said.

"She is from the district of Shinjuku in Tokyo. Now you can sit in front of Sakura,can you please raise your hand." He said. I raised my hand.

Kate walked offer to me. "I told you."She said with a smile.

(Lunch)

Madison and I were walking to were Kate was. When we got close we herd some singing.

"his one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<p>

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe,"She was singing.<p>

So Madison and spy-ed on her.

"I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up," She sang.<p>

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass,<p>

This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up,<p>

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass."She finshed singing. She sighed.

Everyone that heard clapped. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She yelled in surprise. She lost her balance and fell from the tree branch she was siting on. She fell on her head. "I'm okay. And don't do that ever again!"She yelled at us.

We all laughed. "What's so funny?"She asked clueless of what is going on. Then everyone,but Madison and I walked away. "Oh it's nothing."We said.

Class went good for the rest of the day. Kate was really good at music class,and was asked if she could go for choir,but said no. The teacher asked if she could sing and she had stars in her eyes.

"Okey this is Katy Parry."The teacher said,"know sing."She turned on the music.

" Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,"She finished singing.<p>

"Your voice and her's are the same how.."She was cut off by Kate. "Well my Dad and Step-mom and real mom are in the singing career and I was just singing one of the songs I sing and wrote."Kate said. We all were shocked,Katy 'Kate' Ishida was Katy Parry!

(Sakura's house)

Madison showed me the video she had cot last night with Kate,so we told her about it. When I told Kero that Madison knows and then about Kate,I think he might need sum mental help.

I wander what will happen tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Me: Well what to you think?<p>

Kate: I got to sing! (Dances,and sings)

Sakura,Madison: It was fun!

All: Please review! You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2 A Ball of  an Angel

a/n I have over 100 hit and no one has reviewed yet! Can you please reveiw it can give me a lot of ideas and I well also put the name you reviewed by in the story to! I'm not trying to beg here but can you please review! It helps a lot!

Me: I don't own Cardcaptor sakura,or Enchanted by Taylor swift or True Love by Katy Parry.

A Cherry Blossoms Life

Chapter 2

A Ball of an Angel

(Sakura's POV)

"Sakura!"Someone yelled my name,"get down here!"It yelled again. "'Kay I'm coming!"I yelled back,"Kero stay here." I came down the stairs to see dad reading a letter that looks like some thing from Base City.

"Sakura,do you know what this is?" My dad asked. "Did I do something bad?"I asked shrugging my shoulders. "Yes you did Kijuu,we all did. Were going to a ball! Princess of Heaven, Heaven Angel Kamiya Li's Birthday!" Tori yelled with happiness. "AAHH,I can't believe this a Angel Ball!"I screamed.

"You and Tori go get ready we leave in 1 hour." Our dad said. "Yes,sir!"We yelled back as we raced up stairs.

"So what is it of a ball I hear?" Kero said. I went to my closet to find my pink Lunarainan dress. "It for a birthday,a very important birthday!" I exclaimed. "Close your eyes." I said,he closed his eyes. "Now open." I said sweetly. He opened them,his eyes almost popped out of his eyes.

"You like?" I said turning around. "You look amazing! Where did you get it?"He said. "Thank you!"I said,"my mom gave it to me before she died." I got on my flats and walked downstairs.

"Lets go!"I exclaimed.

(Li Mansion)(Syaoran's Pov)

" Dàgē, wèishéme bùnéng wǒ qù shàngxià lóutī! "My Mèimei said. I swear I'm going to go insane from her content wining. We were watching TV and she was getting board very fast. From her going in search for Mǔqīn I had to put her on my lap and put my arm around her waist."Nǐ bì zuǐ! Gāngcái kàn shùmǎ bǎobèi!"I nearly yelled.

She pouted and placed her head on my chest. I sighed. I always looked after her,she is my baby sister. Wow I sound like my grandfather Taichi Kamiya. Just don't ask my why our last name is Li,lets just say it's a long story!

Just then Mǔqīn walked in,thank you God! "Heaven,Syaoran,go get in your prince,and princess cloths,"Our mother said.

(Sakura's Pov)

We now were all waiting for the guest of honor . "Now for our guest of honor. Heaven Angel Li!" The announcer said. Then a very gorgeous girl walked down the stairs. She had snow white hair,shining purple eyes,fairly tan skin,and a white tank dress.

I looked around the room,then I saw _him_. He had messed up chocolate brown hair,intense amber eyes,a black suit with a arm band that said,'Hell Prince',on it. He noticed me. 'Oh no,he noticed me staring at him!' I yelled in my mind. He walked offer to me,the music started.

"Would you care to dance?"He asked in a velvet like voice. He extended his hand for me to take it to dance. I nodded my head,and took his hand. I put my head on his shoulder,he put his left arm around my waist.

The voice singer started singing. It sounded so familiar.

i think about you all the time  
>one look my knees get weak practically die<p>

so hard to sleep when i'm so close to this dream coming true  
>true true<br>how do i tell, tell you  
>when<p>

i cant speak  
>i'm terrified cos if i<br>say the wrong thing  
>you might see how hard im trying<br>is this made up or true love  
>is this true love<br>is this true love

It sounded like Kate. Wait Kate equals Katy Perry ! It's her!

my tongue is tired cos i cant  
>translate these feelings inside<br>i-i-oh

i cant speak  
>i'm terrified cos if i<br>say the wrong thing  
>you might see how hard i'm trying<br>is this made up or true love  
>is this true love<br>is this true love

i want to tell you my secrets and tell you everything,  
>my heart is racing i'm waiting for some time from you<br>how do i say your too my,  
>tell me you feel it too my (true love)<p>

i cant speak  
>i'm terrified cos if i<br>say the wrong thing  
>you might see how hard im trying<br>is this made up or true love  
>is this true love<br>is this true love

The song ended,now another started.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

I started to sing with the laid my head on his shoulder.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<p>

My heart was flying on his,I fell,and I fell hard and I don't even know him!

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

We kept dancing. All the people standing knelt down on one knee. I was smiling. He placed is head on mine.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

"This is our song,please don't forget it."He said though my hair. He took me to the balcony. The moon was shining on us. "What's your name?"He asked me. "Princess Sakura Avalon Moon. What's yours?"I said. " Prince Syaoron Demon Kamiya Li."He said with a smile as bright as the moon.

'A thing I didn't know is that he loved me...'

-Sakura Moon Avalon Li

* * *

><p>Me : Well what do you think? Now can someone translate the Chinese !<p>

Sakura: I will!

Dàgē, wèishéme bùnéng wǒ qù shàngxià lóutī = Big Brother why can't I go down stairs!

Mèimei = Little sister

Mǔqīn = Mother

Nǐ bì zuǐ! Gāngcái kàn shùmǎ bǎobèi!=Will you shut up! Just watch Digimon!

Syaoron: Please review!

Sakura: Well give you a digital cookie!


	3. Chapter 3 Madison Knows

Me : Sorry it might be short.

JoHannah: My Big Sis _Does Not Own CardCaptor Sakura._

Me : (Opens welt and lent in there.) I'm very poor!

Justin : Let Madison on the stage? (pushes Me and JOJO off stage.)

* * *

><p>A Cherry Blossoms Life<p>

Chapter 3

Madison Knows

(Sakura's POV)

Today was the weirdest day ever! At school today all the desks in the class room were all in a pile!

And another thing,I keep thinking 'bout that boy to! Syaoran I wish I could see him again. I sighed.

I was going offer to Madison's to finally meet her Dad,Juan Daidouji, Kero is coming with me 'cause he sensed a strong magical energy. So there we were at the gate of Daidouji residence.

It looked like the Moon Palace. I rang the door,or the buzzer. Madison answered. "Yes, who is this?"She asked. "It's me Sakura,you know your best friend."I said with a smile across my lips. "Sakura!"Madison yelled through the mansion door. "Open the gate!"She called for the guards to open the gates so I can come in. They opened the gate,and Madison came and hugged me.

"Come on and meet my cousin and Dad!" She exclaimed. She took me into the big house,and I started to hear some voices. Then we walked in to a room where two adults,a teenager,and a girl that looked like my age,

"Dad,Mark,Kate, meet my best friend,Sakura." She said with a smile. The girl turned her head,and with that voice I heard last night she spoke," well hello Sakura,didn't I see you three hours ago at school?" At the end of her question she tilted her head to the right.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "I know you would be surprised Sakura. Now this is my older brother,Mike Diadouji,and this is my Dad, Juan Diadouji."Madison said.

"I'm sorry. My name is Sakura Avalon. It's very nice to meet you." I apologized and said my name. "Sakura! That's were the magic is coming from!"Kero yelled and came out of my bag. 'Oh crap!''I yelled in my mind.

" Well hello Cerberus,nice to see you." Juan said with hate in his voice. "Do you think I should try and catch him?" Kate asked. "It's you! Who are you really? Going to take the Clow Cards?" Kero yelled in Kate's face.

"Listen you flucker I ain't going to take them. My uncle was Clow himself and I don't want him mad." Kate said very calmly. Wait a sec, did she just say Clow was her uncle!

"What!" Kero yelled. Then Juan snapped his fingers and it all went gold. Then it was just us,Juan and I. " You are the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Am I right?" He said with no emotion on his face.

"How did you know?"I asked,completely scared. "You were at my cousins Birthday ball. You know you meet her brother,Syaoron Li." He said. Then his pulpes turned into ones of a dragon and I fainted.

(Madison's POV)

'I'm so sorry Sakura but I'll get the Firey,Thunder,and Earthy,and Return. So I'm sorry if you get hurt.' Madison thought.

(Kate's POV)

'I have to get Voice,Song,Illusion,and Time,no Syaoran can have Time.' Kate thought. "Kate you better get to work on my cards." My uncle said. He is Clow Reed the creator of the Clow Cards.

(Sakura's POV)

I awoke in my bed at home. 'How did I get here?' I asked myself. "I'm happy your awake Sa-ku-ra."Someone said in my room. Then a Gothic girl steeped out of the shadows. It was Kate!

"What are you here f-for?" I asked being a chicken or being scared to death. "Don't be afraid of me,I'm just here to tell you that The Shadow card was been reveled." She said with her head look at the ground. "What are you doing here you witch!"Kero exclaimed at Kate.

"I just said!" She yelled in his face showing off some very real vampire fangs! "Come on." I said to the both of them. "Here I'll get us there." Kate said,then snapped her fingers together.

We were there in a second.

Then like that the shadow card was all mine. "Shadow card return to your power conform! Shadow Card!" I yelled and it went to me. I heard some laughing some from behind me.

"Good work Sakura I have all on tape." A girl voice said. I turned around and there was Madison."I won't tell. Remember my Dad is magical,my brother is,Kate is so you have nothing to worry about." She said,sincere in her eyes.

I sighed. "OK Madison,but please just keep it a secret," I said begging her to keep it a secret. Then Kate's phone went off it said,"Kate it's your older brother Ryo. Rika needs to tell you some thing."Then a girl voice can on,"Release your energy." It said.

Then a purple a aura surrounded Kate,then it went everywhere. She fainted.

( Sakura's House)

"How it that possible. Her aura ,it felt very powerful. It don't make any sense." Kero said. All of sudden there was talking." Please Mom,Dad, don't get a divorcee. Please I don't want to leave Bubby." The voice said. We all look at the sleeping Kate. Her head was turning back and forth,like she was having a bad dream.

Her eye open all of a sudden,and to our surprise her pupils look like those of a demons. "W-why a-are y-your eyes l-like a d-demon's?" We asked. She said nothing, then she spoke." My uncle was the first demon there was. He created the underworld. He still is the ruler,but a good one for that matter. He is trying to create a spell that will make all demons except him and his son trapped in hell." Kate said looking down.

She started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Kero said. "Something is going to happen I can't see it clearly." She said in a voice like she was controlled by someone or thing else...

Things you can't see are really there,look harder...

Sakura Avalon Moon Li

* * *

><p>Me: Well this took longer then expected.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 A very Watery Day

Me:This is my longest story I have ever written!

Sakura: That is awesome! I have a question. WHY ISN'T SYAORAN NOT HERE YET!

Me: Can you wait 5 more chapters?

Sakura: Kay you promise he well be in chapter 8?

Me: Promise. Can some one do the disclaimer?

Madison: I well! Angel of Darkness DarkGatomon **DOES NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! ONLY THE OC'S LIKE KATE AND HEAVEN! AND ALSO THE PLOT!**

Me: Thank you Maddy!

Summary :I am who I am. No one can change me. Until he came into my life. Syaoran Li. All of them. What is there reason for being here?Only time well tell. I am what you would say,different,or strange. I am Card Captor Sakura

**A Cherry Blossoms Life**

**Chapter **

**4**

**A very _Watery _Day**

Sakura's POV

It has been a day sense Kero and I went to Madison's house. Also capturing the Shadow Card. And two very hated day sense I meet the amber eyed prince. Anyway,to day our class at school is going to the aquarium for a field trip. "Uh,Sakura aren't you go to the aquarium today?"Kero asked.'Oh no!' I screamed in my mind.

I got my backpack,hurried to get my skates on. And I was off. I just realized,I skipped breakfast! Oh well.

Up a head of me was a purple haired skater.'Is that Kate?' I asked my self. I sped up to catch up to the person. "I know you behind my Sakura."The skater said. Yeah that's Kate. "I didn't know you skate."I said. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."She said.

"Kate is there going to be something bad in the future?"I asked. I had a feeling there was. "Lets just say today is going to be very watery,"she said with a grin."What does that mean?"A question that might be answered by ,w a t e r.

8-8

(Kate POV)

The aquarium,great,just great. If I have a penny for every time I was bored or annoyed,I would be rich! But I always have family,and belief me I'm related to a lot of aristocrats.

One thing I don't get is how come Sakura can't sense that Watery is in town. It's probably going to be tel tonight when she finally senses it.

"We well be a the aquarium in a few minutes."Mr. Trada said. Oh how I hate school field trips. The bus arrive in a few minutes, 4 minutes to be correct. All the class got off the bus one by one.'Man this is a small class!' I yelled in my mind.

We walked around for about a couple hours. Now if I sounded like my little step-sister I would be thought to be a kindergartner and she's in second grade! But how 'bout we not thank about that. For now.

Saw Sakura a little ways to the front of the class. So I ran to catch up to her. We walked together without her ever knowing. I'm very sneaky. Mr. Trada walked the small class he had to the penguin show.

To bad it was be cleaned by an employe. NOT! Wait a second is that Sakura's older brother? "Hay Sakura is that your brother?"I asked scaring her. She jumped a little from be surprised."Kate I didn't know you were right there. And yeah that's my older brother Tori. Wait how did you know I have a older brother?"She asked. Please if I can spy on my parents and step-parents I thing I can sneak up on someone.

"I have my ways."I said kind of evilly,and a evil glare topped it off. With the help a a wicked smile or grin that show my very white teeth. "Uh,Kate what's that in the water?"She sounded worried on that. 'Don't tell her,she has to learn.' My Uncle said in my mind. 'Okay Uncle Justin.'I replayed.

Just then the 'thing' in the water got hold of Tori's ankle. He tried to get free,but he couldn't. Thank the Heavens that the 'thing' let go of him. I sighed.

8-8

(Sakura's POV)

After school I went right home. I found Tori on the couch watching TV with a ice pack on his ankle. "I'm home!" I announced myself . "Welcome home Kijuu."Tori said looking at me as I can into to the living room. "I'm going to let that one pass,because your hurt."I said as I began to go up the stairs.

When I got up to my room I found Kero in deep thought looking out of my window. "Sakura,the Watery Card is at the aquarium."He said as his eyes opened. I nodded. "Call Madison,and Kate." He said flying offer to me.

I got the phone and called them up. They said they would be there in a few minutes. I summed Fly and took off to the aquarium as fast as I could. When I got there Madison and Kate were there ready for anything.

We started to walk around the building. We walked for about 5 minutes until Kate stopped us." Don't you hear that?"She asked us. "Hear what Kate?"Madison asked confused. "Water...Water's falling.""Are you crazy! You can't have that strong of hearing!"Kero yelled in Kate's face. Boy was she mad. Madison and I looked at Kate scared of what she would do to Kero.

But she had a finger pointing to us,laughing nervously. We turned around and there was a woman with elf ears and all blue."It's the Watery Card!"Kero exclaimed. Kate summoned her twin swords,and got into a fighting stance. "Sakura summon Fly and go the opposite way we are facing. Madison,just keep filming."Kate said to us. I summoned the Fly Card and started flying the direction Kate wanted me to.

The Watery Card followed me. It kept on trying to shot me down, but it never succeeded. I know I can't defeat Watery that easily. Just then I got a great idea,freeze the card! I started to fly where the freezer would be . Kate was there holding open the door so Watery could go in. I dogged the cold room,but the Clow Card didn't. Kate herded and closed the door. We waited for a minute ,then opened the door. Right there was a card frozen in ice. "Watery return to your power confine!"I yelled. It turned into it's card form.

"That was a great shot!"Madison said happily. "Well I'm glad you happy Maddy."I said with a big old grin."Another one done and many more to go!"Kero exclaimed. We all sweat drop,and fell anime style.

Follow your Heart no matter what...

-Sakura Avalon Moon Li

A/N: Well sorry for the long wait I've been a busy bee!And I just wanted you to know I live on reviews,so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx 4 reading!


	5. Chapter 5 The Two New Twins

"hi hi" talking

'hi hi' thoughts

(a\n hi hi) author talking

A Cherry Blossom's life

Chapter 5

The Two New Twins

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

"Did you here there was another killing last night?" Nikki asked Kate and I as we're walking to school. "Gahhh! Gabriel, Kei-chi por fin mantener fuera de la vista y limpiar después de sí mismos!" (A\n English version, Gahhh! Gabriel, Keiichi at last keep out of sight and clean up after yourselves!) Kate yelled at the sky, while holding her head.

"Nani?"(A\n English = what!) Nikki, Risa, Chiharu, and I, Sakura, said very confused at what one of our newest friends said. "Nothing, just forget about." Kate said shaking her back and forth. "If you say so." Chiharu said.

-At school- (Kate's POV)

"Class, please site down." Our teach or as I like to see him as is our warden said. "Okay class today we have two new students." Right there when our teach said that I knew something was wrong. Because my Uncle said "Good luck you're going to need it," so something is WRONG!

"Please come in now."

My heart dropped. My little step brother and sister walked in my classroom. 'Why, why Aunty Miley, why did you do this to me!' I screamed in my head.

"This is Kei-Chi, and Gabriel Kanbara. Do you want to say anything about your selves?" The teach said smiling at the two little monsters. 'Say no, say no.'

"We both come from Shibuya, a district in Tokyo. We also have an older step Brother and sister. You might know our sister. "Gabriel said for the both off them. Nevertheless, one thing that pissed me off was the Gabriel was smiling sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Thank you Kanbara-san. Now were to put you?" Mr. Terada, our teach, said looking around the room. "Gabriel you can sit next to Kate Ishida, and Kei-chi you can sit beside your brother. Ishida-san please raise your hand." He said looking at me. When he said that my head slipped from my hand and my forehead crashed into my desk, hard.

Nevertheless, I raise my hand. "Ouch! Are you okay Kate?" Madison asked looking very worried about me. I almost cried from her caring about me, almost. I looked at her with my head still on the desk with streams of hot, salty tears coming down my face. "Help me!" I whispered horrified by them two monsters siting right by me.

"Oh, we know who she is!" Kei-chi said clapping her hands together. Then Kei-chi and her brother started to walk over to their sets.

-After school- Madison's POV

"Hay Kate, Sakura do you want to come a spend the night over at my house tonight? Sense it's Friday."I asked my Best friend and my older cousin. "I know I can. How 'bout you Sakura?" Kate said. "I think I can. Can I call my Dad when we get over to your house Maddy?" Sakura asked.

When we got to my house we were met with a big surprise. There was two Clow Cards in and out of my huge house!

"It's the Wood and the Rain Card!" Kate said urgently. Then all of a sudden there was gun shots coming behind my house! We ran back there as fast as our 10 year old legs could go.

To our surprise it was Kei-Chi and Gabriel shooting hand guns at the wood and Rain cards. "You have magic!" Sakura yelled at the twins. "No durr Einstein!" The Kanbara twins said in sync. "Oh shit!" Gabriel exclaimed as the Wood Card tried to whack him in to the ruff ground.

"Sakura! Trap the Rain card!" Kate said pissed off, because the rain had soaked her to the bone."With what!" Sakura said. "Shadow!" The Ishida kid and the Kanbara twins screamed at her. "Oh yeah. Shadow card trap Rain! Shadow!" Sakura summed. Just as Sakura summed Shadow went and trapped Rain.

"Rain Card return to your power conform! Rain Card!"

When the Rain Card was captured the Wood began to shrink into a woman.

"Wood Card return to your power Conform! Wood Card!"

(Kate's POV)

When Sakura captured the wood card I immediately turned my head to the two lil monsters, known as my little brother and sister. Just as I was going to say something Madison asked,"Kate can you please sing for capturing two new cards?"

"Okay." I said with a sigh. I took a breath a starred singing.

"This should be played at high volume!

Leggo!

You talk a good game but I know, woah! You don't really think that I'ma fall for that, no I won't! Say what you gon' do, you better show Keep it one hunnid or see your way to the door  
>See boy, I don't really think you get what I'm sayin' This ain't recess, so I ain't playing With the wrong moves that you makin'! You say you will, but I know that you fakin'!"<p>

When I starred singing we all starred dancin' to the awesome beat.

"Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot  
>Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up, ow!<br>Yah talkin' like yah young, you need to grow up Guys are one in the same, you get no love I ain't lookin' for the typical, oh no You not even worth a visual, oh no, no-no"

We were shaking our hips and doing all types of dance moves.

"I don't think you get what I'm sayin' This ain't recess, and I ain't playing! With the wrong moves you makin'! You say you will, but I know that you fakin'!  
>I hear you talking but you're really not saying nothing Calm that down! I don't care about what you got You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ...<br>Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot"

All of us girls were singing together. But poor Gabriel there was no boy parts.

"Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... Bella! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... Pia, Pi-Pia, Pi-Pia Mia! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... W-w-work w-w-w-work! Work, work! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Work w-w-w-w-w-work! W-work, work, work!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... W-w-w-w-w-w-work! Bella! W-work, w-work, w-w-w-w-work! Pia, Pi-Pia, Pi-Pia Mia! W-w-work w-w-w-work w-w-work! Work, work! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah! "

"I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? Boy, I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? I see ya' talk real slick, can you ba-ba-ba-ba-back it up?  
>Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!) You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy (eh-eh, eh-eh) All you do is talk a lot, a-all you do is talk a lot (aaaay!)<br>Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy (yeahh..) You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy (...!) You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up, aw"

As I was singing I saw uncle in the shadows and when I saw him he just smilled at me. And that is very rare if he smiles.

"I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? Boy, I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? I see ya' talk real slick, can you back it up? A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah! I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? ..." I sang the very last notes.

For the rest of the night all 5 of us had fun. We had pizza for dinar. But my favorite part was when I scared Madison, Sakura, Kei-chi ,and Gabriel out of there wits. I guess being trained with a sword helps on scaring people!

'Live life how you want'

-Sakura Avalon Moon Li

* * *

><p>A\n Sorry it took so long! I have been busy with school and my art. But now that school is out updates might be faster, might.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Bubble Gum boy by Pia Mia and Bella Thorne.

But I do own Kate Ishida,Kei-Chi and Gabriel Kanbara,Mike Minamoto,Holly Sun Minamoto,Juan Minamoto,Riny Moon,Heaven Kamiya Li, Xin (Justin) Li (Kamiya),Miley (Yelin) Heaven (Li),Kenzie Kamiya Kanbara, Jesse Ishida, Taylor Minamoto Ishida, Sunny Ishida, Dark Star Izumi, Tecna Izumi, Hayden Izumi, Johannah Kamiya Izumi, and many many more.


End file.
